Technical Field
The present invention relates to an orthosis for stretching tissue in the human body to regain joint motion and eliminate tissue contracture. In particular, the present invention relates to an orthosis which limits compressive forces on the soft tissue around a joint while it stretches tissue around a joint. The present invention also relates to a continuous passive motion system for joint therapy.